Cooling a computer component (e.g., microprocessor) can enhance the lifetime, efficiency, and/or performance of the component. Conventional server facilities move air through server racks from a cold aisle to a hot aisle to cool the servers and the components within them. The hot aisle is typically cooled with an air conditioner system. The fans used to move the air and the air conditioning systems can consume a great deal of energy and therefore account for a large portion of the cost of operating a server facility.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.